MEDEA
by Souffre
Summary: With no memories aside from his own name, Kuroko finds himself trapped inside a room with complete strangers. In order to escape, he must kill one them—specifically the one who wronged him. But to ensure their own escape, someone in this room must also kill Kuroko...


**G**A**ME O**N**E | **Collecting pawns  
_The stage is set. _  
(All that is needed are the actors and actresses).

* * *

He awakes in a room. It's cold and dimly-lit and it's filled with people he's never met before – many of them are still asleep. But there are others, who, like him, are awake with confused looks in their eyes.

Well, he _thinks_ he's never met them before. He only knows one thing and that's his name – Kuroko. He can't remember his last name, his age, or even who gave birth to him. He's scared, worried, but most of all confused. He decides to check his pocket for some sort of hint or at least some identification to give him an idea of who he is, but all he finds is a note.

It reads:

_Welcome, KUROKO (Male Player No. 1)._

_I have graciously given you the chance to avenge not only yourself, but your family who has unfortunately been murdered by one of your fellow players._

_But you have to hurry for you are not without sins yourself, KUROKO. You too have committed a horrid act and we're allowing another player to punish you for that act. However, as you do not know the identity of the player who has done an unspeakable crime unto you, they as well do not know your identity._

_Yet. _

_You have seven days to find the correct PERPETRATOR; otherwise you may very well be the victim in this game of revenge. If you kill the wrong PERPETRATOR, you will be killed. If someone else kills your PERPETRATOR you will have to kill them or you will never escape here alive._

_It's either punish or be punished._

_Kill or be killed._

_Fight or be fought. _

_Good luck and welcome to the world of MEDEA! _

_Your friend,_

_SHINJITSU._

* * *

FEMALE PLAYER NO. 1

* * *

She scans the room, eyeing each person carefully. She doesn't understand exactly why she, of all people, would be brought here, but she won't question it. She'll just do as the paper tells her to. She'll get rid of whomever they want her to get rid of and escape. Easy.

But…but the bit about her needing to be punished as well…it bothers her. She doesn't think that there is anything she's done that's worthy of being placed here. Well, not that she recalls, anyway.

Her eyes widen and she blinks furiously. She can't recall anything. Who is she?

A name pops in her head instantly. _Satsuki._

Okay. She knows her name. How about her age? How old is she? Who are her parents? What are her relationships with other people? What's her job? Who is her partner?

Nothing comes to her. How bizarre.

She checks the letter once more, hoping to find some sort of clue. She re-reads the line stating that she'll need to find her correct "Perpetrator" or face dire consequences. Well, who could that be? Once more, she fishes through her thoughts for a name, a face, anything to let her know something about herself or someone who she knows.

_Aomine. _

Aomine?

She blinks. Okay. Aomine. Maybe he will give her an answer? She gives the room another once over. Most of the other the conscious players are reading the letters; many of them either looking confused or shocked.

One of them is looking directly at her, his eyes narrowed. She stares at him until he finally looks away.

Her blood runs cold for a second. What if this Aomine person is the one she's required to kill? Well, it doesn't matter. So long as she can get out of this place, she's fine with whatever she has to do. He probably doesn't even matter at all.

_Ah, but cold blooded murder isn't the way to go,_ she scolds herself. Instead, she'll try to find an exit, some answers, and if all else fails, she'll just kill the guy.

Her mind thinks up several methods on how to kill a person, many of them not needing a weapon at all. Briefly, she wonders where she could have learned such dangerous things, she discards it almost as quickly. That's not her priority at the moment. She'll get some answers, get of this place, and perhaps…perhaps she'll go out for ice cream, too.

Yes, that sounded nice.

* * *

MALE PLAYER NO. 2

* * *

_Seriously,_ he thinks, _what the fuck? How's this even real? It can't be real, right? No, no, way. It can't._

It's a joke.

Yeah, of course. A joke. A hilarious, stupid joke.

He crumples the paper in his hand and laughs. Ha. Haha. Hahahaha. It's a joke. A foolish joke. His friend, what's-his-face, probably did this. Yeah. They're good buddies like that, him and what's-his-face. They're the only people close enough to do such a joke and walk away from it laughing.

It doesn't matter that all he remembers is his name.

Hahahahaha.

It's a joke.

Hahaha.

It's a stupid joke.

Haha.

A really, really, really, _really_ stupid joke.

...ha.

* * *

MALE PLAYER NO. 3

* * *

_How could they have known? __How…how could __anyone __have known?_ he thinks, looking down at the letter in his hands. Tears are brimming in his eyes. Oh god. He's going to die! He knows it! But…it was an accident! Surely they know that! He…he wasn't at fault! It was an accident!

_(There's a scream, a thud, and blood splatters onto the cement floor)._

…how could he have avoided it? He couldn't have! He tried every possible thing in the world to save him!

_(His hands are shaking; the phone in it is shaking as well. Pressing a few buttons could solve everything, and yet he simply stands there)._

He grips the sides of his head.

He can't remember who the person is, but _knows _he tried to save him. _  
_

_("Help me, Kise," he croaks)._

"No, no, no, no," he whispers, hugging his knees. "It's not my fault; it was an accident, and accident."

He tried everything.

It wasn't his fault.

He tried to save him.

He did.

He really, really did.

_(He does nothing but stare down at him)._

* * *

SHINJITSU

* * *

With a grin painted on his features, he watches the players cope with the situation before them. Some treat it predictably, others surprise him. How amusing they all are. Well, most of them, anyway. He can't wait until they've all read and understood their mission.

Oh, he simply can't wait! He's exploding with eagerness and impatience. Ah, will they hurry along with their reading!? And are there people still asleep?! Goodness, couldn't the wake up already?

He can't wait to see them kill one another. He can't wait to see them break down to nothing – some are even now! How delightful! He can't wait to see the fear, the horror, the shock, the betrayal.

But mostly, he can't wait to see justice finally be served.

* * *

**A/N:** Apologizes if you're annoyed with seeing my noobness all up in this fandom. Ha-ha. I really wanted to get this down though. I'm excited for it, and I hope you like it.

And an fyi to keep in mind: Shinjitsu means "truth" in Japanese. Or so I'm told. Think what you will of it, but my lips are sealed.


End file.
